Artemis Is In Love!
by Iggy-BlindnProud
Summary: Our Hero is introduced to a girl by Holly, named Katie. She speaks Gnomish and is mysterious. rated T, Just in case. Slight HOLLY/ARTEMIS relationship in the next few chapters. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis POV**

I awoke to a slight buzzing noise. I grabbed my vibrating cell phone/fairy communicator and opened it. I tapped the flashing _New Message! _Icon and read the red-flagged message from one of my best friends, Captain Holly Short. It read:_ Meet me in Stonehenge at 2 o'clock. No questions. Butler comes, no matter what. BE THERE! _I knew it was important, for Holly rarely used quite so many exclamation points. I told Butler to prepare the Bentley, for we were meeting Holly at two. Butler agreed, but cast wondering look at me, most likely confused about my sudden request to go to one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World. One hour later, we were at the monument, waiting for the familiar shimmery air of Holly's shield. When I spotted it, attempting to hide behind a stone, she dropped her shield and ran towards me. She stopped two feet in front of me. "What is the…" That's when I noticed a girl, hiding well behind the same stone pillar Holly had just appeared from. She... Was... Amazing.

**Holly POV**

Artemis Fowl, stopping in the middle of a sentence? That was the craziest thing I have ever seen. And I had been through a lot in my life, from saving the world, trading off an eye with Artemis, and almost being killed over a lemur. But as he looked, the human girl, Katie, stepped out from behind the column. She was reasonably pretty, about half a head shorter than Artemis, and looked tremendously similar to Artemis Fowl the second. Her long raven black hair flowed down to the end of her shoulder blades, her skin extremely pale, not unlike his, her mouth curved in a devious half smile. The most clear difference was her beautiful eyes, were green, instead of blue (and hazel! That eye was MINE!). She was slender and curvy, but a tad too skinny. I snapped in front of Artemis's face, attempting to revive him from his fantasy.

**Artemis POV **

Holly snapped, rousing me from my daze. The girl was just so, gorgeous, perfect, immediately amazing. She introduced herself in gnomish, throwing me off some. I replied with the most stupid thing I have ever said. "Would you like to babysit my Brothers?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis POV**

I stammered, something rare for me. I looked from the green grass, to the electric blue sky, to the piercings in her ears. I watched her nod, then ask,  
"How old are they? I love kids, I have 12 siblings. Two boys, right?"  
I smiled ever-so-slightly and answered;

"Yes, did Holly inform you? Miles and Beckett, they are twins, four years old, though polar oppisites.I must warn you."

She smiled and nodded, and I noticed her clothes for the first time. A loose green tunic, and blue jeans, accompinied by a pair of knee-high black combat boots, with blue laces. Her jet-black hair _almost_ hid her three ear piercings, just little silver studs. Holly butted in our akward conversation to say that she needed to go, she had buisness, asked if the girl, Named Katie, could go to Fowl Manor to meet Mother and Father. She, _of course, _said it all in Gnommish.

As we walked back toward Butler, she fell, having tripped over a small stone. I went to go help her up, but when I got over there, she was _already up._ I paused a minute, then we continued toward the Bentley, watching her feet more. I opened tone of the rear doors and she slid in.I followed, sinking into the bucket-like seat beside Katie.I asked her  
"Do your parents know where you are?"  
"They don't care about me. I ran away. Holly was already my friend, and she found me."  
"Oh. Well, where are you currently living, then?"  
"Anywhere I possibly can. Haylofts, caves, dry creekbeds... You name it."  
I noticed the way she pronunced 'creek' 'Crick'. For some reason, _I liked it! _ "So, explain your story, we have plenty of time before we get back to the manor." She sighed, her green-clad chest heaving slightly. "Well, my mom is a druggie and my dad is a drunk, so I had to help my four older siblings, two boys and twin girls, take care of myseven younger siblings. I got sick of being used as a punching bag for my parents, so i ran away the first time. I met Holly, and with some time travel, we got back to my house. My parents beat me more. I ran away again, and here I am."  
"

**_Fowl manor_**


End file.
